UNTITLED CONFLICT
by kRieZt
Summary: a conflict between The Emperor and his Master Plan. WARNING! YAOI, Sanada rape Yanagi, though it was not so explicit. don't like, don't read! chapter 3 added, there will be an Extra after this...pokoknya baca aja deh! R&R-nya ditunggu yak, makasih...
1. Chapter 1 : Unexpected Fight

**UNTITLED CONFLICT**

By : heavensake

Pairing : Sanada/Yanagi (for some reasons, I love this pairing)

Summary : ya pokoknya mereka berdua ini ada masalah lah…(*kabur sebelum dihajar sama penggemar Sanada dan Yanagi*) gak bisa bikin summary yang bagus, apalagi bikin judul. maklum baru pertama kali nulis. Intinya, apa pun yang terjadi di sini berdasarkan kemauan otak saya…not based on true story (heleeh…emangnya film?)

Disclaimer : I don't own anythingg here. All characters belong to Konomi-sensei…got it?

Warning : Bloodshed in thoughts, Yanagi lagi agak2 sadis di sini…I'm using Yanagi's POV

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Aku tidak mengira pertandingan doubles ini akan menjadi sangat mengerikan. Kirihara terpancing amarah setelah dia tidak sengaja terkena pukulan dari Kaidoh. Kemudian dia secara membabibuta mengarahkan segala pukulan kerasnya ke Inui. Aku berusaha mencegah, tetapi dia tidak bisa dihentikan. Dan akhirnya aku pun membiarkan dia bermain sesuai dengan gaya permainannya. Yang terlihat dalam pandanganku sekarang bahwa aku melihat Sanada dalam tampilan Inui. Aku membiarkan Kirihara menyerangnya, setetes darah dari Inui akan menjadi sama untuk Sanada.

_Aku ingin darah itu keluar dari tubuh Sanada Geniichirou…_

Aku mendengar Sanada dan Yukimura sudah berseru pada kami untuk menghentikan saja permainan ini. Aku tidak mendengar, aku tidak mempedulikannya.

Akhirnya Inui pun pingsan karena sudah banyak luka di tubuhnya. Darah bercucuran dari hidung dan matanya. Aku terobsesi melihat darah segar seperti ini. Aku bisa melihat dalam bayanganku, bahwa Sanadalah yang sedang digotong keluar dari lapangan dalam keadaan bersimbah darah.

_Sanada yang digotong keluar, bukan Inui Sadaharu…_

Kirihara pun akhirnya ditarik keluar dari lapangan setelah ditenangkan oleh Yukimura. Tidak sulit sebenarnya menenangkan anak satu ini. Apalagi Yukimura sudah terbiasa menghadapi masalah macam ini lapangan tenis di sekolah. (Laah…dikira si Yukimura ini pawang hewan buas?)

"Mengapa kau tidak mencegahnya berbuat lebih dari itu, Renji?"

Mataku spontan terbuka dan melempar pandangan tajam kepada Sanada saat dia berkata begitu dari tribune. Ini pun mengejutkannya, karena aku tidak hanya melempar pandanganku saja. Aku mengarahkan raketku padanya, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang secara tidak langsung kutujukan padanya.

"Akaya, targetmu selanjutnya adalah wakil kaptenmu sendiri. Kalau kau ingin lebih ditakuti dari ini, maka kalahkanlah dia."

"Whoa, kowai ne…"

Aku tidak lagi mendengar kata-kata dari Kirihara. BeKedua mataku tertutup lagi, lalu kembali naik ke tribune. Teman-temanku memberi selamat padaku karena sudah memenangkan pertandingan meski pihak Seigaku harus resign karena Inui sudah terluka parah. Setelah insiden ini, aku lebih banyak diam dan agak malas mengomentari pertandingan selanjutnya. Sampai pada pertandingan terakhir…

Rikkai akhirnya harus kalah di pertandingan terakhir. Echizen memukau semua orang dengan membuka pintu ketiga dari Muga No Kyouchi. Yukimura tampaknya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia malah terjebak dalam perangkapnya sendiri. Awalnya dia yang mendapat banyak sorotan karena sudah membuat Echizen semacam mati suri di lapangan. Dan sekarang, kekalahannya ini membuka sejarah baru bagi Rikkai. Bahwa yang selama ini selalu menjadi nomer satu, sekarang tersingkir menjadi nomer dua. Tidak ada yang merasa terpukul setelah kekalahan ini. Kami bisa menikmatinya, sekali-kali menjadi nomer dua tidak ada buruknya juga. Rikkai mempunyai penerus yang bisa dipercaya untuk melanjutkan perjuangan para seniornya.

Upacara penyerahan piala dan medali telah berakhir. Saatnya bersiap untuk pulang ke Tokyo. Perjalanan dari sini akan terasa sangat jauh, apalagi kami menggunakan bis. Teman-temanku berencana untuk makan malam bersama demi menghapus rasa kecewa kami. Tetapi jika ikut mereka, maka ini akan memaksaku untuk berhadapan dengan Sanada lebih lama lagi.

_Aku masih tidak bisa melupakannya…_

_Dua minggu yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang, aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya…_

_Aku yang menyuruh Kirihara bermain lebih liar dari biasanya. Sanada dan Yukimura, bahkan semua orang tidak ada yang tahu…_

Di perjalanan pulang ini, aku duduk dengan Sanada. Aku tidak banyak bicara. Aku pikir tadi dia akan duduk dengan Yukimura. Aku agak melengos ketika dia tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau lapar, Renji?"

"Tidak."

"Sebelum pulang, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Hanya kau dan aku."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Hanya kau dan aku."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau, aku ingin kau tidak memaksaku lagi, Geniichirou."

"Mengapa kau begitu dingin padaku belakangan ini, Renji?"

Aku harap tidak ada yang mendengar percakapan ini. Tidak ada suara lagi, aku yakin semuanya sudah terlelap dalam perjalanan ini. Aku tidak menyangka ini akan menjadi kesempatan bagiku untuk berbicara dengan Sanada. Apa dia sengaja ingin duduk denganku supaya bisa berbicara?

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkanmu lagi, Geniichirou."

"Kau aneh sekali belakangan ini, Renji."

"Oh ya? Kalau kau menilai aku aneh, lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Kau berani menaikkan suaramu padaku, Renji…!

"Marahlah! Aku tidak takut padamu!"

Akhirnya kami bertengkar di dalam bis dan ini membangunkan yang lain. Aku dan Sanada sampai berdiri karena kami tidak tahan lagi menahan amarah ini. Yukimura dan Jackal mencoba menahan Sanada, sementara aku ditahan oleh Niou dan Yagyuu. Kami sudah tidak tahu kata-kata kasar apa lagi yang keluar dari mulut kami. Yang jelas, ini mengejutkan semuanya, termasuk para junior.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Renji. Dua minggu ini kau jarang terlihat di lapangan untuk latihan. Kau ada di mana?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Justru aku bertanya demikian karena aku khawatir padamu!"

"Khawatir padaku? Bukankah selama ini ada yang lebih kau khawatirkan daripada aku?"

"Jangan pernah sangkutkan orang lain dalam masalah kita, Renji!"

"Kita? Kau egois! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi denganmu, Geniichirou!"

"Aku tidak ingin menamparmu lagi, Renji! Jangan pancing aku!"

"Baik, kalau begitu aku yang akan menamparmu sekarang!"

Aku kelepasan dan akhirnya bisa menampar wajah Sanada cukup keras. Hidungnya berdarah, jadi aku tidak menampar melainkan memukulnya cukup keras. Niou menjauhkanku dari Sanada dan membiarkan Yagyuu menarikku duduk dengannya. Sementara aku ditenangkan oleh Yagyuu, aku mendengar Niou berbicara pada Sanada.

"Kau dengar kata-katanya tadi khan, Sanada? Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi denganmu. Maka kau tidak boleh berurusan lagi dengannya."

"Ini urusanku dengan Renji, bukan urusanmu, Niou!"

"Seharusnya aku tidak mencegahnya memukulmu tadi. Itu akan menjadi pembalasan terburuk untukmu, Sanada. Satu pesanku, aku ingin kau menyesali perbuatanmu 2 minggu yang lalu."

"Sungguh, ini bukan urusanmu, Niou!"

Yukimura lalu berhasil menengahi mereka. Aku duduk di dekat jendela, ditemani Yagyuu. Kedua mataku sepertinya tidak ingin dibuka kembali. Aku melihat darah Sanada keluar dari hidungnya.

_Darah itu keluar, begitu segar…_

_Dari hidung seorang Sanada Geniichirou…_

To be continue…

* * *

Apalah ini ceritanya? Saya juga ndak ngerti! Tapi masih ada kelanjutannya. Kenapa kira2 si Yanagi ini marah2 ma Sanada? Ada apa dengan kejadian 2 minggu sebelum pertandingan final ini?

_Pembaca : Eh, gila! Kenapa Sanada jadi kena hantam sama master plan-nya?_

_Penulis : Tanya aja sama Yanagi-nya…(jeng jeng….! Gak banget deh jawabannya!)_

_Pembaca : Bodor loe! Kagak bisa nulis yee?_

_Penulis : Khan saya amatiran, Mas. Baca aja di next chapter yak! Segera ditulis neh! Mau comment ato review, lewat email aja yak…_

_Pembaca : *sewot sambil lempar sepatu dan sandal ke penulis*_


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashback

Yoshaaa…! Konbawa, minna-san…

Akhirnya chapter dua selesai. Di sini mulai terungkap (meski secara tidak jelas) apa yang terjadi antara Fuku-buchou dan Master Plan Rikkai. Gileee…gue sholat teraweh dulu baru bisa bikin ceritanya. Sekali lagi, apa pun yang terjadi dalam cerita ini adalah murni karangan saya sendiri. Got that? Dan maap2 ajee ni kalo ngawur mampus ceritanya…*dies*

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

2 minggu menjelang pertandingan final melawan Seigaku, kami sempat pulang ke Tokyo untuk kembali membentuk formasi baru. Lapangan tenis Rikkai semakin ramai dikunjungi banyak siswa yang ingin melihat sesi latihan para regular. Kebetulan aku sedang mengawasi blok latihan doubles andalan Rikkai. Niou/Yagyuu melawan Jackal/Marui. Sementara di blok lain, Sanada sedang mengawasi jalannya pelatihan Kirihara melawan Yukimura. Ya, Yukimura sudah kembali ke lapangan sekarang. Sejak musim panas dia sudah kembali dengan kekuatan penuh. Ini membuat semua orang senang, tetapi tidak untukku.

_Tidak untukku…_

Sejak kembalinya Yukimura ke lapangan, Sanada lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu latihan bersamanya. Di beberapa blok latihan ini misalnya, dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yukimura. Sesekali dia membantu kapten tenis itu jika sedang ada masalah. Aku iri? Tidak sama sekali, ini normal sebenarnya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Yanagi, kau juga akan bermain doubles khan?"

"…"

"Yanagi?"

Aku tidak mendengar Niou memanggilku dari dalam lapangan, pandanganku terfokus pada blok lapangan Sanada yang sedang mengawasi latih tanding Yukimura dan Akaya. Aku baru sadar ketika Niou kemudian mendekat padaku dan menjentikkan jarinya untuk menyadarkanku, seakan aku terhipnotis sesuatu.

"Oi, *snap!* Yanagi…"

"Oh, ya, Niou. Aku akan bermain doubles dengan Akaya di pertandingan nanti."

"Daijobu ka omae?"

"Ee."

"Matta ano hito ka."

"Tidak. Mou ii kara, Niou. Ayo kembali latihan, pertajam kembali smash dan service-mu. Aku belum mencatat perkembangan apa pun darimu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo berpasangan denganku. Kita lawan Yagyuu dan Jackal."

Berada di antara orang-orang ini, aku bisa sedikit melupakan kekhawatiranku. Aku disibukkan dengan memberi penilaian permainan orang-orang ini. Sesekali bercanda melepas lelah, kami tidak ingin selamanya di bawah tekanan. Atau mungkin menunjukkan data tenisku pada mereka supaya nantinya mereka punya acuan untuk bermain lebih bagus lagi di lapangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Renji?"

Aku baru saja memulai service ke arah Jackal dan Yagyuu. Tiba-tiba Sanada masuk ke blok lapanganku dan menghentikan pertandingan. Dia menghampiriku, dan dengan kasar menarik raketku lalu melemparnya jauh. Dia terlihat tidak senang. Aku menggelengkan kepala, mencoba menahan amarahku. Aku berbalik mengambil buku data di bench, kemudian kembali berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa pasanganmu doubles nanti bukan Niou. Melainkan Akaya, Renji. Jika kau ingin latihan, maka kau harus latihan dengan Akaya."

"Aku lihat dia sibuk sekali berlatih dengan Seiichi. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu sesi latihan mereka, Geniichirou Lagipula aku sedang merekam data pasangan doubles yang berlatih di sini. Kau tidak berhak…"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, tiba-tiba Sanada meraih buku dataku. Ia membuka isinya, membolak-balik halamannya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah dia merobek buku itu di depan mataku, di depan mata semua orang yang ada di lapangan ini.

Dia merobek buku data tenisku…

Demi Tuhan, demi apa pun di dunia ini, dia merobeknya tanpa ragu…

Aku sontak membuka kedua mataku, mulutku berkali-kali membuka dan menutup tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Apa aku harus mengulang kata-kataku, Renji?"

"…"

"Kau harusnya berada di blok lapanganku bersama Yukimura."

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Geniichirou? Kau merobek apa yang berharga untukku. Jika itu kau robek, maka kau tidak punya keterangan apapun tentang tim kita!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun darimu, Renji. Kembali ke blok lapanganku, latihan dengan Akaya. Tidak ada pengulangan!"

"Aku seorang Master Plan, aku bisa latihan dengan siapa saja yang aku mau. Untuk sekedar mencoba kekuatan…"

PLAAK!

Sanada melayangkan tamparan sangat cepat ke wajahku, secepat dia mempraktekkan Light dalam FuRinKaInZanRai-nya. Aku terjatuh di tanah, sambil memegang wajahku. Yagyuu melompat dari seberang lapangan dan melihat keadaanku. Jackal dan Niou lalu menghalangi Sanada berbuat lebih padaku.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Yanagi, Sanada?"

"Mengapa kau menamparnya sementara kau tahu dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah, Sanada fuku-buchou?"

"Yanagi hanya ingin melihat permainan kita, Sanada."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian! Kembali latihan, Marui, Jackal, Niou, dan kau juga, Yagyuu!"

Kedua mataku masih terbuka, tetapi aku tidak memperlihatkan pada yang lain. Hanya Yagyuu yang melihatku membuka mataku. Aku masih menunduk menahan sakit.

"Coba lihat wajahmu, Yanagi-kun."

"…"

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus membawamu ke UKS."

Yagyuu membantuku berdiri. Ketika aku berbalik menghadap Sanada, kedua mataku sudah tertutup kembali. Dia masih menatapku marah. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Mengapa dia begitu marah padaku? Dan terlebih lagi, mengapa dia merobek buku dataku? Semua yang penting tertulis di sana. Semua yang berharga…

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Yukimura lalu datang setelah menerima laporan dari anggota klub tenis lainnya mengenai keributan ini. Yagyuu masih mencoba menenangkanku. Kirihara juga menghampiriku karena dia khawatir melihatku terluka.

"Aku tidak terima ada keributan selama latihan berjalan. Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi di sini, Sanada."

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan, Yukimura-buchou."

"Coba kudengar penjelasanmu, Niou."

"Sanada menampar Yanagi dengan keras ketika melihat Yanagi sedang latihan di blok ini denganku. Dia juga merobek buku data milik Yanagi. Aku yang mengajak Yanagi latihan, sekedar ingin mencoba kekuatannya dalam permainan doubles. Apa menurutmu itu salah?"

"Tentu tidak, dia bebas berlatih dengan siapa saja karena dia seorang Master Plan."

"Dan Sanada tidak ingin melihatnya bermain dengan kami."

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Master Plan-ku, Sanada? Yagyuu, apa lukanya parah?"

"Tidak, tetapi akan sangat mengganggu jika bibirnya dipakai untuk makan."

"Bibirnya terluka? Cepat bawa ke UKS, pastikan dia sembuh sebelum pertandingan final. Aku tidak ingin ada kekacauan lain menyusul. Sanada, ikut aku."

Lapangan tenis sore itu diliputi ketegangan. Aku dibawa Yagyuu dan Niou ke ruang UKS. Mereka terkejut melihat luka di sudut bibirku cukup parah. Aku sampai harus menahan sakit berkali-kali saat Yagyuu menempelkan antiseptic dan menutupnya dengan plester.

"Apa masih sakit, Yanagi-kun?"

"Sedikit, tapi ini lebih baik."

"Kurang ajar, Sanada itu. Apa maksudnya dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu di depan banyak orang? Sampai harus merobek buku datamu."

"…"

"Yang penting sekarang Yanagi-kun harus bisa menahan diri agar tidak terpancing amarah. Yukimura akan membereskan masalah ini."

"Aku ingin sekali bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa bantuan orang lain, Yagyuu. Terima kasih kalian sudah menolongku. Bukankah lebih baik kalian segera kembali ke lapangan sekarang?"

"Latihan sudah dibubarkan tadi, Yanagi-kun."

"Eh?"

"Yukimura membubarkan kegiatan latihan setelah kau dilarikan ke UKS. Dia ingin membahas masalah ini dengan Sanada. Aku sangat berharap Yukimura mau berbaik hati untuk tidak melibatkanmu dalam pembicaraannya dengan Sanada."

"…"

Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku setelah kejadian itu. Di dekatku ada Niou dan Yagyuu, tetapi mengapa aku merasa tidak nyaman? Mengapa aku jadi ketakutan seperti ini? Aku jadi tidak berani bertemu dengan Sanada lagi. Sepertinya dia menilai bahwa aku ini salah di hadapannya. Jika aku terus-terusan berada di sini, aku bisa gila dan tidak kuat menghadapi segalanya. Mungkin lebih baik sekarang aku pulang ke rumahku.

"Niou…"

"Ya, Yanagi."

"Aku…ingin pulang ke rumahku sekarang."

"Aku dan Yagyuu akan menemanimu pulang ke rumah kalau begitu."

"Tidak, biarkan aku sendiri. Mou ii kara, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan Geniichirou. Aku bisa gila jika harus bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Aku akan membantumu bicara jika perlu. Setidaknya dia harus menyadari bahwa perbuatannya itu salah. Kau itu penting untuknya, dia membutuhkanmu, Yanagi."

"Dia tidak lagi membutuhkan aku…"

"Setidaknya…"

"Ii kara, Niou. Jangan bilang Geniichirou kalau aku lebih dulu."

"Yanagi-kun, pertandingan final sudah dua minggu lagi."

"Aku akan ikut di final, Yagyuu. kalian tidak usah khawatir. Kalian sudah banyak membantu. Untuk saat ini, biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku sendirian. Dan aku harap kalian tidak lagi terlibat keributan dengan Geniichirou."

To be continue…

* * *

_Sanada : Kayaknya gue kebagian ngomel2 melulu deh…_

_Penulis : Situ emosian melulu sih maennya…_

_Sanada : Kenapa juga gue nurut ma penulis SINTING kayak loe? *siap dengan samurainya*_

_Yanagi : ii data…_

_Penulis : Kayaknya itu kata2nya Inui deh…_

_Yanagi : Terserah gue kek! Lagian gue juga dapet peran agak2 sensitif gitu…plis deh!_

_Sanada : Bantai aja nih authornya! TARUNDORU!_

_Penulis : *terkapar bersimbah keringat…lho?*_


	3. Chapter 3 : Please, just you and I

Akhirnya selesai juga cerita ini. Di chapter 3 ini, saya bikin anti-climax yang cukup bikin deg2an (maksudnya, saya nulisnya deg2an gitu…) coz saya berusaha membangun _chemistry_ yang bagus antara Sanada dan Yanagi. Ya, monggo dibaca saja…Saya berencana mau bikin Omake ato extra chapter sebagai bonus. What do you think? ^^;

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Setelah pesta kelulusan di sekolah diadakan, aku menarik diri dari teman-temanku yang lain, termasuk teman-teman dari klub tenis. Aku ingin menyendiri beberapa hari, dan tetap berada di rumah serta mengabaikan ajakkan dari siapa pun yang ingin mengajakku pergi. Termasuk bertemu dengan Sanada.

Selama aku berada di rumah, aku selalu mendapat telepon dari Sanada. Tetapi kakakku yang selalu mengangkat dan aku berpesan padanya untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin bicara dengannya. Aku tahu ini agak bodoh, dia jadi tahu kalau selama ini aku berusaha mengindarinya. Tetapi menurutku itu tidak salah. Aku ingin membuatnya sadar bahwa dia telah menyakitiku. Niou juga sering menelponku dan mengatakan bahwa Sanada jadi sering marah-marah tanpa adanya aku di sekitarnya. Bahkan Yukimura pun pernah sekali menelponku dan mengajakku bertemu dengannya. Aku menolak, dan tidak berharap bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Renji-kun, kau sibuk?"

Saat ini aku sedang berdiam diri di kamar, tidak ingin keluar kecuali untuk makan dan mandi saja. Orangtuaku pergi semua, hanya ada kakak perempuanku di rumah.

"Ada apa, Nee-san?"

"Seseorang mencarimu. Dia bilang teman sekolahmu. Apa kusuruh dia naik saja?"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Dia tidak menyebutkan namanya. Tapi aku yakin itu Sanada-kun. Aku kenal dengan topinya yang berwarna hitam."

Baiklah, kali ini Sanada sudah memberanikan diri datang ke rumahku. Kalau aku beralasan tidak ada di rumah, ini akan menjadi tidak masuk akal. Dia sudah terlanjur datang, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

"Ya sudah, biarkan dia naik."

Sementara menunggu Sanada naik, aku hanya menyisir rambut dan mencuci muka. Aku sudah mandi sebenarnya, tetapi tidak ingin tampil begitu rapih karena buatku Sanada bukanlah lagi orang penting.

_Tok…tok…_

"Masuklah."

Aku melihat Sanada masuk. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat melihatnya masuk, dan menatapku dingin. Dia melepas topinya dan diletakkan di meja belajarku. Aku tidak membuka kedua mataku.

"Yo, Renji."

"Hm."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Kau tidak hadir saat pesta pelepasan tim regular klub tenis Rikkai."

"Aku sakit."

"Mengapa tidak mengabariku kalau kau tidak bisa datang?"

"Menurutmu itu penting?"

"Karena pesta itu tidak lengkap tanpa kehadiranmu. Kau sudah berkiprah cukup gemilang di klub, mana mungkin aku tidak mempedulikanmu?"

"Aku sudah mengabari Niou."

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengabari keadaanmu padaku, tidak pada orang lain."

"Aku tidak suka caramu berbicara seakan kaulah orang yang patut ditakuti di dunia ini, Geniichirou. Kau sangat posesif, kau tahu?"

Sanada menarik kursi dan kemudian duduk berhadapan denganku. Meski dia berada di depanku sekarang, aku tidak akan membuka mataku. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang. Aku sangat berharap ketegangan ini akan cepat berakhir. Apa pun keputusan yang dicapai dalam pembicaraan hari ini, aku harus menyiapkan mentalku juga.

"Baiklah, aku tidak ingin ribut denganmu lagi, Renji. Aku sadar bahwa kita harus bicara sekarang."

"…"

"Pertama, aku minta maaf karena sudah mengacaukan hatimu. Kemudian, soal kejadian di lapangan tenis serta di bis waktu kita mau pulang ke Tokyo, itu semua adalah kesalahanku. Kau benar, aku terlalu posesif padamu. Aku hanya khawatir karena kau sering sekali berada di luar jangkauanku."

"Berada di luar jangkauan? Sebenarnya kaulah yang selama ini agak berubah, Geniichirou. Kau begitu dingin padaku, kau tidak peduli lagi denganku."

"Sejak kapan kau menilaiku seperti itu, Renji?"

"Itu…"

"Bicaralah, aku mau dengar."

"Waktu Yukimura masuk rumah sakit, dan semua itu berlanjut sampai dia sudah kembali ke lapangan tenis. Kau lebih banyak memperhatikannya, kau tidak pernah memikirkan aku setelah itu. Tetapi aku tidak pernah bisa membencimu, itulah yang membuatku bingung denganmu."

"Aku pun sudah menduga seperti itu, Renji. Selama ini aku memang banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Yukimura. Itu pun karena dia membutuhkanku untuk beberapa urusan. Tapi terus terang, rasanya berbeda ketika aku bersama denganmu."

"…"

"Renji, aku minta maaf."

"…"

"Maukah kau memaafkanku? Semua kesalahanku, semua kebodohanku, semuanya…"

"Aku paling benci mendengarmu minta maaf, Geniichirou. Karena aku tidak bisa untuk tidak memaafkanmu. Mengapa? Kau sungguh tidak mengerti bahwa hati ini…"

"Renji…sudahlah…"

Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Kedua mataku akhirnya terbuka untuk membiarkan air mataku keluar. Aku agak menyesali mengizinkan Sanada menemuiku hari ini. Aku belum siap berbicara dengannya. Kehadirannya malah membuatku jadi ingin menyuruhnya pergi.

"Sudah cukup, Geniichirou. Tinggalkan aku sendiri, aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

"Renji…"

"Aku sudah tidak kuat denganmu. Kau ingin bilang bahwa kau lebih senang bersama Yukimura daripada aku khan? Untuk apa kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku 2 tahun yang lalu kalau begitu?"

"Karena aku…"

"Cukup! Jangan mendekat!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu…!"

Ketika Sanada berusaha memelukku, aku malah mendorongnya jauh. Aku memberontak karena aku takut padanya. Tetapi Sanada ini kuat sekali, sampai akhirnya dia menjatuhkanku ke tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba dengan segenap kekuatan yang dia punya, dia mengunci kedua tanganku dengan satu tangannya, sedangkan satu tangan yang lain mendorong ke atas kaosku sampai memperlihatkan dadaku. Secepat kilat dia menciumku dan menyuruhku diam karena aku terus memberontak. Dia mengarahkan ciumannya ke dadaku, dan ini semakin membuatku takut.

Dia ingin memperkosaku!

"Ah, lepaskan!"

"Diam, Renji! Kau tidak ingin kakakmu naik ke kamarmu khan? Maka tenanglah dan dengarkan aku!"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu, Geniichirou! Lepaskan!"

"Atau aku akan mengasarimu lagi!"

"Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!"

Dan dia serius melakukannya. Aku ketakutan, dan aku bisa merasa bahwa dia pun sama takutnya denganku. Semoga kakakku tidak mendengar keributan yang terjadi di kamar ini. Tangannya sudah ke mana-mana, aku tidak sanggup menahan suaraku lagi. Kedua mataku tidak mau ditutup. Ketika tangannya sudah sampai pinggangku, dia berhenti.

"Apa kita berhenti saja, Renji?"

"…"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan ini kalau kau masih ketakutan, Renji."

"…"

"Kau salah jika menilai aku merasa lebih baik dengan Yukimura. Karena ketika bersama dengannya, aku tetap memikirkan dirimu. Aku pun sama takutnya denganmu. Aku sudah menduga kau akan salah paham denganku."

"Aku benci padamu! Sudah cukup!"

"Coba diam dulu sebentar, Renji! Kau ingin kita putus? Kau ingin mengakhiri apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kita selama dua tahun ini?"

"Diamlah…Geniichirou…"

"Kalau kau ingin putus, baiklah. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tetapi kau harus ingat satu hal. Bahwa aku tidak ingin putus denganmu, Renji!"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak ingin putus denganmu, Renji. Demi apa pun di dunia ini, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu. Karena ini akan sangat berat untukku. Kita sudah lulus SMP, dan bersiap akan masuk SMA. Kau bahkan belum mengatakan padaku ke mana kau akan melanjutkan sekolah. Apa kau tidak ingin berbagi masa depan denganku, Renji?"

Mengapa pembicaraannya menjadi lebih jauh seperti ini? Di sela-sela kegeraman Sanada ingin memperkosaku, dia berhenti dan menyatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Tatapan matanya jadi sedikit meredup, dan agak buyar karena air matanya menghalangi kedua bola matanya. Spontan aku mengangkat kedua tanganku dan meraih kedua pipinya.

"Geniichirou…sudahlah…"

"Jika aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku dengan seseorang, maka orang itu adalah kau, Renji! Kau seorang! Bahkan Yukimura pun tidak bisa menggantikanmu, Renji! Aku bisa dekat dengannya karena kami berteman dan kami punya posisi penting di klub tenis. Tetapi kau mempunyai peranan penting dan sangat penting untukku, Renji."

"Geniichirou…"

"Sudah, jangan bicarakan dia lagi! Hanya kau dan aku! Kau dan aku! Hentikan berbicara soal dia! Apa kau tidak mencintaiku, Renji?"

Kalimat terakhirnya tadi membuatku menyadari satu hal yang selama ini bergejolak dalam hatiku. Dia bertanya, apa aku tidak mencintainya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencintai laki-laki ini? Jika aku tidak mencintainya, segala kejadian buruk belakangan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Bahkan tidak ada yang pernah bisa dijadikan pelajaran untuk ke depannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Renji…Sungguh…"

Sanada sudah sangat terguncang sekarang. Giliranku yang menenangkannya. Aku mendorongnya pelan, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya duduk bersamaku. Tapi kemudian kepalanya jatuh di dadaku, dan aku memeluknya. Aku mengerti mengapa Sanada begitu emosional. Kalau sudah begini, aku paling tidak bisa melawannya. Siapa pun orang yang ingin aku takuti di dunia ini, maka salah satunya adalah dia. Segala kata-katanya penuh dengan tekanan. Kami berteman sejak pertama masuk SMP, dan sekarang hubungan kami melangkah lebih jauh. Bagaimana pun sulitnya aku menjalani hubungan ini dengannya, aku tidak pernah bisa membencinya.

"Sudah cukup, Geniichirou. Kita hentikan semuanya sekarang…"

"Aku orang paling bodoh di dunia ini, Renji."

"Aku juga, karena terlalu berlebihan padamu."

"Maafkan aku…"

"Ya, aku juga, Geniichirou…"

"Betapa pun beratnya hubungan ini, aku ingin bisa terus menjalaninya denganmu, Renji. Hanya denganmu…"

Sebagai penutup segala konflik tak terduga ini, Sanada menciumku. Ciumannya ini lebih bermakna untuk menenangkan hatinya, dan juga hatiku. Dia benar, sekali lagi dia benar. Sudah dua tahun kami menjalani hubungan ini, dan dua tahun ini pula kami diuji apakah kami bisa menjalaninya dengan baik atau tidak. Tuhan mengizinkan kami menikmati kebersamaan ini, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah akan bertahan lama atau tidak.

"Renji."

"Hm?"

"Aku tadi berhenti. Apa kau mengizinkanku untuk melanjutkannya?"

"Kalau kau menyakitiku, aku akan membunuhmu, Geniichirou…"

Owari~

* * *

Sanada : Kenapa pas adegan 'hot'-nya di-cut sih?

Yanagi : Gue udah siap, malah di-cut. BTW, sejak kapan gue punya kakak perempuan? Author dodol!

Penulis : Protes melulu nih!

Yukimura : _*entah datang darimana, tau2 nimbrung*_ Jadi Sanada punya pasangan baru nih sekarang? _*menyeringai ke Sanada*_

Sanada : Auk ah! Tanya aja sama yang nulis…

Niou : _*ikutan nimbrung*_ Gak ada salahnya dicoba dipasangin ma yang lain khan? Good job, Mrs. Author…

Penulis : Huaaaa, makasih banyak, Niou-sama!

Sanada : Diem aje loe, Niou! Loe kira gue apaan bisa dipasang2in gitu? Heh, author sinting, Buchou gue marah nih!

Yanagi : Jadi loe pilih dia ato gue sebagai pasangan sreg?

Yukimura : _*lirik2 ke Sanada*_

Sanada : …. _*nurunin topinya*_

Niou : Dua2nya juga OK. Ngaku aja loe suka sama dua2nya, iya khan? Puri~ _*kabur sebelum Sanada melayangkan samurainya*_

Sanada : Ke laut aje loe semua!


End file.
